Because of the vulnerability of the legs of horses, it is essential that all minor leg irritations or problems are immediately attended to, to preclude further deterioration. In fact, because of their vulnerability, the legs must be attended to after every workout. To this end, a hydromassage and whirlpool bath is proposed. Particularly, the jets ejecting the mixture of water and air are applied to the points of most strain on the horse's legs. However, the application must not be such as to overpower in any one area and underapply in another.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide such hydromassage and whirlpool bath which ensures effective treatment under all circumstances.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a bath which is readily portable and accessible for use.
Further and other objects of the invention will be realized by those skilled in the art from the following summary of the invention and detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof.